Follow Through
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: Set right after the episode Resolutions: Kathryn can’t seem to find peace within herself since New Earth. Unresolved feelings start to well up inside of her but can she follow through?


Title: Follow Through

Author: Mandy A.K.A. Flirtatiouspriss

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything is fair game considering how long the show has been off air

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Trek

Summary: Set right after the episode Resolutions: Kathryn can't seem to find peace within herself since New Earth. Unresolved feelings start to well up inside of her but can she follow through?

* * *

"_**Follow Through**_

_lyrics by Gavin DeGraw_

_Oh, this is the start of something good_

_Don't you agree?_

_I, haven't felt like this in so many moons_

_You know what I mean_

_And we can build through this destruction_

_As we are standing on our feet…"_

**Prologue**

"_I think we need to define some parameters about us." She stated matter of fact. Taking a breath, Chakotay answered as best he could. _

"_I'm not sure I can define parameters," Chakotay stated. _

_Kathryn was ready to protest but he continued, " But I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe, a man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years, he struggled with his discontent. But the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace."_

_Kathryn flashed a grin. "Is that really an ancient legend?"_

_Chakotay smiled back, "No but that made it easier to say." Putting her hand in his, Kathryn knew she found something she had lost. Being stuck here would not be as difficult as she had anticipated. Chakotay stood slowly still linked to her hand. He followed around the table and pulled Kathryn up, hands still connected. She looked up at him in trepidation. He tentatively pressed his lips to hers. Finding himself not rejected, he inquisitively presser harder. She accepted greedily…_

_

* * *

_

The sound from the entrance chime roused him from his listless sleep.

"Computer, what time is it?" He asked groggily.

"0200 hours." The computer answered.

"Wonderful." He announced as he pulled himself from his bed. He put on a shirt before walking to the door. As the door slid open, he found himself startled at the visitor. Her posture was rigid and straight but her uniform was rumpled; he supposed she had been sleeping in it. He imagined her this straight and stark when she received her fourth pip, substitute a starched, pressed uniform though, but now she stood just as still only he saw the fear that crept up in her face. He said nothing as did she. He moved aside from the entrance to let her pass. She accepted and came in. She crossed the floor in silence and sat down on his couch. Her hands were placed across her face but she still said nothing. He said nothing as well but sat down next to her. She sat in silence for a moment's time before she looked up at him, her blue eyes strained.

"I am so sorry, Chakotay. I did not mean to be so cold with you but I'm afraid right now. I've buried so many feelings as a captain but on that planet with you I let my guard down never expecting to be back here and now I'm lost. I can't possibly just walk away now even though I know I should." She put her face back in between her hands.

Chakotay smiled and put a hand around her softly, "Kathryn, whatever you want to do is okay with me. I never even imagined I would have the courage to even tell you how I felt let alone kiss you. I respect you too much to ask you to compromise yourself so whatever you chose is okay with me."

Kathryn broke into a sob and hugged Chakotay back, "Oh Chakotay." He let his hands find their way up her back slowly rubbing away her insecurities. He could feel the hot tears slip down onto his thin shirt. He turned his face to hers and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I just don't know what to think…" She whispered. He pulled her back slightly and smiled at her.

"Kathryn, I know we may be on this ship for a long time but I am willing to wait for you however long that takes you. I respect you and I respect any decision you make including this one but please don't think that your crew will think less of you for dabbling in your own pleasures. I have had the pleasure to see how much they admire you and you could never lose that," He assured her. She looked up and nodded slightly.

"All I ask of you Kathryn is that no matter what you choose, you follow through with it. I laid my cards on the table fully knowing the consequences but I could not bear the thought of you in any such pain." He sincerely added.

The stubborn sobs stopped abruptly and her eyes sparkled in the soft light. Her face broke into a smile. She placed her hands against his cheeks. He watched her. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Give me some time. I am not saying no, but I am not saying yes, just yet."

Chakotay nodded and she pulled him close and pressed her lips against his softly.

To Be Continued…

* * *

"_So, since you wanna be with me_

_You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say_

_And I, all I really want is you_

_you to stick around_

_I'll see you everyday_

_But you have to follow through_

_You have to follow through…"_


End file.
